Workshop 17 mei 2006: cases
Category: Handboek Regionale Verkeersmonitoring Wat zijn uw ervaringen met regionale monitoring? (uitwerken in groepjes) *Bij welk(e) verkeersmonitoringsproject(en) of proces(sen) bent u betrokken (geweest)? *Kunt u het project / proces kort beschrijven? *Wat zijn uw ervaringen m.b.t. :*Doelstellingen (zijn ze helder? zijn ze gerealiseerd?) :*Organisatie (welke partijen? Is samenwerking effectief?) :*Kwaliteit van de data (zijn ze bruikbaar voor het doel?) :*Is er voldoende draagvlak bij bestuurders en anderen? :*Is informatie over hoe zo’n soort project / proces verloopt of kan worden opgezet voldoende aanwezig? Wat zijn daarbij uw bronnen? :*Zijn er andere opvallende punten te melden? Groep 1: Monitoring Zuid-Holland *Doel: totaalbeeld gebied (is bereikt) :*door integratie verkeersgegevens div. wegbeheerders :*vervolgvraag: wat gaan we ermee doen? *Partijen: PZH, RWS :*draagvlak aanvankelijk moeizaam, later goed :*Technieken: road-side radar + floating car data (MTS) :*Kwaliteit data: zie TNO-rapport :*Lesson learned: meer functioneel uitvragen Groep 1: Monitoring Amsterdam *Visie op Monitoring A’dam geconcretiseerd in Monitoringsysteem Zuid-Oost (MOZO) *Informatiebron: stedenbezoeken buitenland :*Wat wil je weten? :*Welke systemen zijn er? Voor- en nadelen? *Doel: onderzoeken of de techniek werkt :*Systeem wordt uitgebreid (meer VRI’s, info-diensten) *Datakwaliteit: redelijk :*Beheerskosten: laag; draagvlak: hoog *Twee nieuwe tender in voorbereiding :*data warehouse Amsterdam (nog geen budget), :*Monitoring corridors (max. 7 corridors, 10 kenteken-herkenningscamera’s per corridor; uitvoering start dit najaar) Groep 2: Projecten *Monitoring verkeersafwikkeling tijdens ombouw A2 Eindhoven – Den Bosch :*Bedoeld om maandelijks of wekelijks maatregelen te nemen ter beperking van overlast *Nieuwe inwintechnieken: FCD / GSM :*uitproberen / evalueren :*vaststellen functioneren integraal wegennet HWN/OWN *Geïntegreerde verkeersmonitoring Prov. NB :*info prov. wegen on-line brengen (afgeschermd internet) :*uitproberen :*leren hoe wegen functioneren :*primair bedoeld t.b.v. verkeersmanagement *Monitoring effect Ring Antwerpen (NB) :*doel: verkeersproblematiek inzichtelijk maken :*vooral intensiteiten (wekelijks / maandelijks) *Monitoring BBZOB is in startfase (halverwege statistisch en real-time); info T. Vlemmings *Regelscenario’s *Reistijden Tilburg :*combinatie VRI-data en verkeersmodel :*zie artikel in Verkeerskunde Groep 2: Organisatie, kwaliteit, etc. *Organisatie: :*Meeste projecten uitgevoerd door 1 organisatie :*Bij weggebonden systemen heb je elkaar nodig voor inwinning :*Bij Floating car data heb je elkaar in principe niet nodig voor inwinning, maar meestal wel voor de toepassing *Vraag: hoe kom je van data-inwinning naar betekenisvolle informatie voor de operator? :*Hieraan aandacht besteden in Handboek *Kwaliteit data: :*Optimale afstand tussen lussen (nog dichter bij elkaar) :*Nog lastig te definiëren doordat toepassing onduidelijk is :*Uiteenlopende culturen van wegbeheerders (makkelijk, precies) :*Weten we voldoende van de eisen / wensen van de reiziger? :*Hoe kom je tot voldoende betrouwbare voorspellingen? ::*De voorspelling kan de werkelijkheid beïnvloeden *Draagvlak: wisselend; bestuurlijke voortrekker nodig Groep 3: Projecten *Regelscenario’s Delft (Hart rond Delft), Rotterdam *RegioLab Delft *PRIS Delft *Dynamisch OV reisinfo systeem Delft (DORIS) *Automatische tellingen VRI’s (Delft) *Periodieke en projectgebonden telingen *Monitoring Rotterdam *Smart ways to inform on flows of traffic (SWIFT, Rotterdam)(voorloper van ViaContent) *Rotterdamse inwinning op OWN (RIO) *BISTRO R’dam (real-time voorspellingen o.b.v. VRI-data) *ICT in bereikbaarheid (Haaglanden) Groep 3: Regelscenario’s *Monitoring t.b.v. (automatisch) aansturen van maatregelen / personen in regelscenario’s *Ook t.b.v. (wekelijkse) evaluatie *'Voorspelling' van te verwachten situaties en gevolgen voor inzet scenario’s, te nemen maatregelen en aan te sturen personen *KLPD op straat van belang (ogen & oren, ook beoordeling werking scenario’s) :*Samenwerking positief :*Inspecteur van Dienst :*Wegverkeersleiders :*Operationeel verkeerskundige *VRI’s, TDI’s, lussen op afritten, signalering Groep 3: Ervaringen *Gebrek aan open standaards (protocollen, interfaces) *Te hoge (kwaliteits-)eisen bij inventarisatie van informatiebehoeften *Juridische belemmeringen :*bij registratie (kentekens) :*bij distributie en gebruik van informatie (TIC) ::*EU richtlijn, WOB en contracten met service providers: RWS mag geen reisinfo geven, overige overheden wel (geen contracten). Van belang wegens o.a. doelen ven lagere overheden o.g.v. leefbaarheid e.d. *Verschillende doelen van wegbeheerders bij samenhangend verkeersmanagement :*lokale beheerders heben gedetailleerder infobehoefte :*problemen bij definitie van relevante inwingegevens Groep 3: Meer ervaringen; verwachting van Handboek *Beheer & onderhoud vaak niet goed geregeld :*Monitoring gerealiseerd i.h.k.v. een proefproject *Je wilt vaak functioneel aanbesteden :*maar hebt daarmee te weinig ervaring en dan brengt het risico’s met zich mee (maar 1 aanbieding, hoge kosten, vraag onvoldoende eenduidig gedefinieerd, etc.) *Handboek moet juridische paragraaf bevatten :*vooral wat wél kan & mag :*en waar je bij bepaalde typen systemen speciaal aan moet denken Groep 4: DVM Alkmaar *Doel: Monitoren t.b.v. aansturing DVM-maatregelen *Partijen: RWS NH, Prov. NH, Gem. Alkmaar *Aanpak: Monitoring-net op prov. wegen geënt op RWS-monitoringsysteem (duur -> lage dichtheid -> storingsgevoelig) *Prototype RTM stuurt maatregelen aan maar was niet transparant -> stekker eruit *Lessons learned: :*Geen ontwikkeltraject in implementatieproject meenemen :*Relatie tussen data en aansturing DVM moet transparant zijn :*Beheer over grenzen heen zorgt voor veel problemen :*Interesse bestuur in maatregelen / effecten, niet in monitoring :*Eisen / wensen zijn belangrijk, markt kan passende monitoring leveren Groep 4: Beter Bereikbaar Vallei *Doel: sturen van verkeer op basis van regelstrategie *Probleem: geen goed inwinsysteem beschikbaar om referentiekader te toetsen :*Wordt dus ad hoc gedaan :*Monitoring is voor bestuurder niet belangrijk ::*Bestuurder wil meteen maatregelen op straat zien ::*Monitoring is niet zichtbaar